Unrequited Love of Mines
by NeeC311
Summary: AU: Reliving the days of saying goodbye to her first love she can't move on from the heartache she knows. Life has became unbearable until HE arrives....(Broe...)
1. Her

Unrequited Love of Mines  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Staring out the dark windows once again at the violent tides lap and gash at the rocks to the lighthouse. Pounding and throwing their monstrous punches, fiercely knocking any wind that lay on the rocks to opposing directions. Angrier than normal, this is how the tide had become this particular afternoon.   
  
Sun lie hidden under all the dark clouds. So heavy and full of unshed tears. Painful and agonizing rain drops would soon touch base with the ground. But it waited patiently. As so did the sun, never shining as bright as it did the last day . Warm tender kisses from the suns' penetrating ray. Lacing sweet butterfly touches on the body. Caressing cool winds from the east added for the perfect climate. Never had there been a time when one became too hot or too cool… never too much of anything. There was always the right portion of what was needed to survive.  
  
Licking there dry lips roughly to add what moisture still remained inside their parched mouth. Sudden wave of hunger had overcame the spirit. The thought of the sun and the laughter that once filled those days came relapsing to the mind. As kind as the gestures may have been, the pain written on them had not yet escaped a tortured mind of sorrow.  
  
Still the rain lay held heavily in the gray-black clouds. It waited patiently for the destruction of what lay left of the crushed body of their low vital signed soul. It didn't look good but nor did the thought of surrendering become evident either.  
  
Sitting perched on the window, with the head leaning onto the sill of the window staring to the outside blankly. Nothing was registering as to what was occurring outside as it had once done so earlier. Everything vanished and the mind went off into it's own world of sight.  
  
Seeing only what it wanted to see. Knowing what it only wanted to know. And feeling the emotion it only wanted to be felt. So would the memories that acknowledged the criteria set truly, begin to take flight  
  
With slow movement to the arm, they extended their balled up hand to the level of the face. Then releasing the tensioned grasp and letting the fingers unfold to a curved form to rub the rough texture of an once smooth skin that now became what was one of many of their hellish features.  
  
Back and forth motions as if trying to remember something. In contemplation of what was there or really hadn't been there. A figment to the imagination of pure silliness. How could one drum of such dreadful thoughts. Even if one's mind allowed the prosperous thing to take place, how would it ever become of reality. It was too unobtainable and not spoken. Such thought that would be uttered of this extent could cause serious injury to how he or she may be looked upon.   
  
Do I care?  
  
Such feelings such as that one is what was the question. Had they not cared, why did they live in the world that knew nothing but of money, power, money, greed, and more money. Sighing out to the listening walls, the shadowing furniture, and any present to what was known as misery.  
  
Misery was the company to the lonely and the relative of depression. They on the other had fitted right along in the group of unwanted emotion but still came to the brightest of all. It took control of their life, and blinded their mind. Things once clear were confusing. Actions once easily handled were difficult task to the sulked victim of what was their health.  
  
A clasp of thunder awakened them from their daze. And once again had they been turned back to the thunderous waves. The raw emotion of mother nature's hurt. She was in pain for some unknown reason and like them held in their tears for a better purpose as if all would finally be over with when one would sprinkle the ground or meet the bare mouth of crust. Apparently the licking from earlier had already done to it what was had been evident upon happening.   
  
With that said, the theory could have also been applied to happiness. It would only last for a short will before it too would tire of what it became accustomed to and vanish as it hadn't once never been there. Thinking back to the night when last words weren't the problem, the awful thought of a last time seeing each other had been.  
  
--------  
  
Jogging her usual night path in the woods she slowed down as she approached their spot. Having been in these woods for most of her life, she knew she need not to fear of any danger. Except for the occasional stocker or two that only would use her for ransom before her family would willingly give them the money no comments made and she would be returned. Hell, sometimes she just did it for fun just so that she could score a few thousands for when and him took trips just to get away.  
  
Then a rustle came from her left side. She turned slowly and met up with the familiar eyes of her boyfriend. Her one and only first love, there could never be another like him, never.   
  
He walked slowly to her and took in her beauty and smiled deeply but then his gaze dropped at what would come next. For now, he wouldn't let it interfere with his emotion though or how things were just perfect at this moment.  
  
Exhaling and blushing at the intense glare he gave her, she couldn't help but think of this moment being unforgettable. It felt different somehow but it felt it would be a great beginning for something. Yet she didn't know of what would the significance of this usual encounter had really held.  
  
"Hey.." she began.  
  
"Shshhh, I want to see something" he said stepping in front of her. And looking down to her, he held her arm in each of his hands and lowered his head to kiss her. A light one at first then he parted her lips and stopped when he realized what was it he was really supposed to be doing. He sucked her upper lip, then moved to the bottom and hung a low position until all flavor had been gone.  
  
"That's my wild cherry" he smiled to her. She on the other hand still had her eyes closed lightly and her lips still hanging in the air, puckered up for more. He laughed lightly and placed his finger tip to the middle. Which signaled something to her. His touch wasn't as normal.   
  
He's hiding something.  
  
Not even trying to think she was direct in her approach and he knew it.   
  
"What's wrong?" she questioned with her expression as not had it had been a second ago.  
  
He sighed deeply. She was definitely too quick on knowing what was wrong with him. And he being too obvious about something being wrong. So it was now or never, he couldn't put it off any further. She was sure to find out with or without his knowledge. Though he didn't want her finding out through sources that only wanted to see her hurt. Those same individuals who created the mess she was sometimes stuck in. The problems she sometimes faced, and the reason on why he would have to leave her.  
  
"It's like this…." he began as he took her hand and walked over to a nearby bench. He seated her first and before he continued he took the ponytail her hair was currently in and let it hang loose.  
  
"Ahh," he sighed, "this is how I always want to remember you. Now and forever, no matter what happens to, I don't ever won't to forget this moment…."  
  
---------  
  
Waking her from her dream had been the loud cloud of thunder that kept on being persistent. It wanted to see her break. It wanted her to lose all willpower. Like so many others wanted to see her fall.   
  
Why am I resisting  
  
And looking back to the lighthouse, she no longer thought of any reason why there had been a wait to begin with. There stood the answer for her. It had been so simple and yet she hadn't noticed it before. Her eyes brightened suspiciously and she was struck with a new found hope.  
  
Looking to the sky. Where the clouds still stay thick and murky like big blobs of slime slithering it's way across the dusk sky. She smiled to it and for one quick second she saw the sun, or so she thought before she uttered to it, "You win"…… 


	2. Him

Unrequited Love of Mines  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Sitting aboard the plane he stared diligently outside the seat by the window. The view was not as previously expected it to be. Which wasn't unusual for the small town in Rhode Island. Especially not during this season. With the transition of winter chills to showery spring. Yet the start of spring always meant new beginnings since it after all fell in towards the beginning of the year.   
  
A fresh start  
  
Taking in the sights once more one couldn't help but notice the buildup of rain clouds that stay so full. Maybe it was normal for it to stay so withdrawn and to itself.  
  
He knew of that type of action. Especially when it came to his emotions, past, and life that lay heavily guarded under lock and key. With a fierce Pitt Bull that kept a steady and conscious eye for all that dared step close. For they would severely being torn and shred to pieces. Dismantled by his attitude and left with a rude awakening of what other's know as what was his reality.   
  
As darkened as his mind reside he was no fool to the world. He still remained to keep a helpful eye on his surroundings no matter the situation. Still, he would never fall prey to becoming in to deep with anything, or anyone for any matter of business or pleasure.  
  
Settling back to his uncomfortable plane he sighed greatly and attempted to relax. He set his hands over his lap and tapped along them as if he were a conniving business man thinking to the back of his mind 'Excellent'. Nothing excellent or worth while had happened in his life for quite sometime. Due to what all had happened he had really been left with nothing. But as someone so greatly put it once, 'For every door that closes another one opens.' And with the trip to Rhode Island, it would determine if it would be a permanent residence for him or just another shut door for the young man.  
  
Young man set out on the open road looking for a new life filled with opportunity and promise. Promise of a life filled with no hurt, which come anyways but he would face up to it. Because from now on, no one could get the better of him, he had finally became his on person. And he had only one person to thank because of it. Though he couldn't tell them that now, due to the fact he lost her as suddenly as he had lost the others. He was alone in a world that was once his friend but savagely betrayed him. Stabbed him in the back with the dullest of knives to create an everlasting amount of pain. The strike was slow and to the core. It could have been the sharpest of knives and swiftest of stabs but in order for the end to result to be what it was now, it couldn't be. So as it lay, he was the product of what slow deaths were.  
  
Closing his eyes he went back to when it all happened. It came in bits and pieces that irritated his mind and caused those eyes of his to flutter even as they lie sealed. He could leave the past settings but there was no great escape to still living in the past if it made it presence known to your mind at any time.  
  
So instead of trying to push them away this time, he simply let these set of painful memories carry through. And wondered silently which show he would be tortured with this day.   
  
The bad split up of his parents  
  
Death of his mother  
  
No, no what about the whereabouts of his father  
  
His long time girlfriend finding the words to tell him how she didn't love him  
  
Then it struck him, as what so far seemed to be his painful show. The most entertaining to any who wanted to see him breakdown had been the most recent and the last straw. Remembering was like the throbbing sides of his veins. Agony was what had been left of what his heart that still suffered.  
  
---------------  
  
"Where is she!" he yelled once more. Pacing the room and becoming frustrated by the reluctance of the person being questioned.   
  
Why are they being so difficult? What is it to hide?  
  
Looking up apprehensively she sat on the couch quietly. Not knowing how to tell him or let him aware of the circumstances that caused her to go into hiding. But it was for the better whether he accepted it or not.   
  
"Brady, trust me. She's gone. I'm sorry, son…" she started.  
  
"Don't you dare call me YOUR son. Don' t even say Brady, Brady, or sweetheart. Because quite frankly Ms. Evans you've pushed it too far. Where the hell is Belle! I demand to know. It's bad enough I don't know where my own father is but now you try to separate me from my own sister, why? Why do you do this to me? To us? I tried my hardest to see past why I hated you so. But now, now I can ever see why I tried in the first place. You leave me with no reason as to. So again where is she, Marlena! Where!" he stated yelling it to her face and with no tears let loose from his puffy, red and very strained eyes.  
  
"I can't tell you that Br…I can't tell you."  
  
----------------  
  
Walking into the emergency with his disheveled hair. His muddy boats clanked and left behind mud prints with chunks of the mess behind as he made his way through the crowded area. Quick paced and his breathing rather harsh but very loud as he two stepped or jogged every now and then to reach the nurse's station.  
  
The white flooring, the paintings done by kids on the walls with blue and yellow sky. Happy days of joy done most likely by the kids who lay in intensive care or therapy room. Always trying to avoid that particular area since it held so much pain for him as a part of his own childhood memories of being there.   
  
He stopped as he passed the section of the room. In bright colors of red, blue, yellow, green, orange, and purple were the letter's spelled, "Kids Intensive Care". Each time he looked to the letters nothing but lost was brought to his eyes. Tears began to weld up as he thought back to those months of his life he gave away to being here. He had been hurting physically and mentally those distressing months.  
  
Turning his head away shamefully he looked down and felt the tear that wanted to submerge. But he wouldn't have it, it would not be allowed if it was necessary it would come. Only and when that time came, yet he would never be ready.  
  
Continuing his walk he finally made it to the nurse's station. Not even trying to exchange pleasantries he jumped to the point quickly.   
  
"Where is Belle Black's room? She was switched over to this hospital a few hours ago by copter. I'm here brother, and my stepmother is Dr. Marlena Evans" he added as if the name would hold an extra amount of significance. Although it was hard not to know of him around this place.  
  
The nurse looked up to Brady with a smile but under it hid the a dreadful pity as she began to speak, Marlena appeared from behind him. Brady sensed her negative vibe and tapped his fingers against the nurse's desk. Holding his down lowly as she spoke up.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked this time aware of her possible reply.  
  
Crying silently and shuddering with her arms wrapped around her. Straightening her composure somewhat to answer him she said, "I'm sorry but she's gone"  
  
Then that tear came and went from his eye. It splashed heavily onto the marble desk and shattered to a million pieces like his heart had did a flip to it's deathly crush.  
  
-----------------  
  
As he awakened and stared out his window once more he began to realize he was tapping his fingers together. Like that night in the hospital when he lost Belle. He never went to her room that night to see her body covered in a plain hospital sheet. Or her lifeless body on the same bed as many others death had fallen to. He had already said good bye to her in his own way.  
  
Looking to the welded up clouds once more and listening half way to the pilot saying they would be landing soon, he watched the sky more appreciatively now.  
  
Glancing at it more respectively he said, "I'm starting over"  
  
-------------  
  
No sooner had he arrived had he had an awaiting limo expecting his arrival to take him to the estate. The estate he would live at for the next few months if he liked the job.   
  
Pulling up to the Wesley estate could be one noted as deceiving. Even in the weather of darkened clouds it still stood bold and powerful to the sullen eyes. In awe for a quick moment he found himself walking to the steps and into the lobby somehow. As if some force were pushing him to enter it quickly. Almost like he was late for something and as the butler gathered up his luggage and brought it in he was being drawn to the steps.   
  
Yet he was soon escorted to the dining room were Mr. Wesley stay reading his newspaper and sipping a very strong cup of coffee. The air was very vaguely fresh from the heavy scented caffeine drink. He had no need to step further as his presence was soon detected and welcomed by the small smile that Mr. Wesley gave.  
  
"Welcome to my home, Mr. Black. And you don't mind me calling you Brady do you?"  
  
"No, Mr. Wesley in fact I suggest you address me by that more over formally if I am to be living here as part of the next few months arrangements, so as long as you don't mind me" he said respectively.  
  
"Call me Craig. And my wife Nancy is just in the kitchen with the maids being a bother to the poor souls as usual. She has have things just right for the special guest, such a waste of effort. You don't strike me as the type who needs as much done to satisfy them, Brady. You seem to me to be a more laid back type of young fellow. Still in the prime of his life, stop me when I'm wrong ."  
  
'If only it were possible with my fist I would shut you up' he thought. Brady smiled and only nodded at the snobbish piece of work he now would have to call his boss and guy who provided a roof over his head for the time being.   
  
As Brady became seated on one of the couches by the fire, he heard movement upstairs. Then the light stepping of someone rushing down the steps. Then the front door open and slam as quickly as it squeaked.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if that were Chloe? Where can she be going at this time of the day? Dinner is almost ready, ha that child can be so amusing sometime."  
  
Brady looked at the man curiously, "Who's Chloe?"  
  
Smiling and laughing lightly, "Aw, you are one for laughter my boy. Why Chloe is your boss of course. She's seeking the musical help as it is not I or my lovely wife. You shall train her for an hour daily or a regular base, I presume."  
  
Brady stared confusedly and rather quite pissed but he wouldn't let his mounting disapproval become apparent, "Sir, I mean Craig, I was informed of another job I was to take on. That meant working for you, Craig Wesley."  
  
"Oh you shall my boy. It's just once I was informed of your musical knowledge I figured if I were to let you stay here for free the months you would, that you could be of some help to my troubled daughter. Are you not of service? Were you not warned of this, I was lead to knowing you knew of this already. But speaking as you do, I suppose not" Craig said leaving his gaze from today's news to Brady's blank face.  
  
Brady continued to stare and then looked to the open hallway. Looking to the door as thunder sounded but rain had yet to be heard from.  
  
"So you shall, correct?" Craig said intruding on Brady's state.  
  
"Yes, sir" he stated then excused himself to get some fresh air. Stepping out into the hallway he continued his thoughts by looking to the front door. Wondering what to do or what it was he was supposed to be doing with one eye crooked in suspicion.  
-------------  
  
Only in her gown she stood on the steps of her house and walked toward the ocean. As she walked she began to think and when the thinking ceased she stopped right in front of it and watched as the water lapped up onto her toes. Her feet seep into the sand, her body shiver to the touches of the wind. Then that's when she gave up. She wanted to be outside when she finally did so, so mother nature could see and let loose her pain too.  
  
Letting one tear build in her left eye, then build up larger and form a tear as it tricked down her cheek. Then reached the end of her curvy face to drop onto the sand. Then that's when the rain just came full force out of nowhere. It might have been out of nowhere to the average being but she knew it had waited for this moment. Silently upon the arrival of her tear would it breakdown as well.  
  
Then more tears came and her gown began to stick to her body. Her hair melded up to her face and laid flatly on her skin and back. She was quickly becoming cold and more pained. As the tides waited anxiously for the startup off rain to become even more serious. They splashed against her roughly as if trying to knock her down further. She wouldn't allow it as she stepped closer to the ocean and closer. Once it had only been her feet meeting the cold water. But now her knees began to greet the water then her waist, her stomach, her breast, her hardened nipples, her small neck, her forward chin……  
-----------  
  
Brady opened the door and was shocked to say the least at what he saw. A girl, which could only be Chloe or the town lunatic standing at the edge of the water in only a slip. He was witness to the rain powerful force when it sounded as well. Figuring that this place just had some pretty weird weather or there was more that met the eye.  
  
He was about to turn back around to open the door and grab a jacket to get her with it when he saw her move into the heavy tides. Panicking he shouted from the steps, "CHLOE! STOP!" But it was no use. So his theory was confirmed, he was dealing with a lunatic. He began to run over to her and watched as her body vanish under water.  
  
Tossing his hair out of his face as he ran along side the beach looking for dark hair that may appear out of nowhere in the ocean, no signs were being shown. And he was quickly becoming worried. With a thought in mind, Brady began to address himself to prepare for what he was about to do next…..  
  
  
  
TBC…. 


End file.
